Don't You Recognize Your Own Kin?
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: A old family friend of the Dukes is back in town for a visit. They are going to be put through many tests and some relationship will change. Will the Dukes be able to survive this adventure?
1. Back in Town

**Well I hope this story will turn out well. I will say that I will probably be a little better than my other stories I have written.**

**I don't own the Dukes just Kendra.**

* * *

><p>"Entering Hazzard County"<p>

I read as I drive past the sign. It has been so long. I turn on all these roads that I haven't seen since I was 17. I finally turn onto Old Mill Road and find the drive I need. I turn onto it and see a small old house. I drive around to the back to where a barn is. I park beside a truck and see an old man walk out of the barn. I turn off the car and step out.

"May I help you miss?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Mr. Jesse Duke."

"I'm Jesse Duke." We stand there for a few minutes and I know he hasn't gotten the hint.

"Well come on Uncle Jesse. Don't you recognize your own kin?" His face is all confused but then gets the biggest grin I have ever seen him have.

"Kendra? I can't believe it's you." He starts to walk to me but I run to him. He opens his arms and I fall into them into a big hug. "It's been years."

I pull out of the hug. "I know it has. From what I have seen of Hazzard, nothing has really changed."

"No it hasn't. Here come inside. I bet you're thirsty after your drive." We walk into the kitchen and it's the same as how I remember it.

I walk into the living room and feel right at home like I used to. I walk over to the mantle of the fireplace and look at the pictures. But one picture struck me. It had two men sitting on the hood of a car. The one had dark hair and the other has blond. They look familiar but it couldn't be who I think it is.

"Here you go, coffee." I jump and turn around.

"Uncle Jesse, are these the guys?" I ask grabbing the picture to show him.

"Yah it is." He sits two cups down and sits in a chair.

"When was it taken?"

"Just a few months ago." I put the picture back and look at it for a second more. It's amazing how the guys have changed. I walk over to a chair beside Jesse and grab a cup. "So how's life been treating ya?"

"Oh. . . pretty good I guess. Are the guys and Daisy still living here?"

"Yah they are. The boys should be back anytime now. Daisy will be here in a few hours. She's working at the Boar's Nest. You remember the Boar's Nest right?"

I try and remember. "I think so. A bar owned by J.D. Hogg?"

"Yah, your right. He's the City commissioner and does any job that involves a lot of money." I laugh.

I suddenly hear the beginning of Dixie and wonder where it came from. "That be the boys." He stands up. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them again."

"No. I want to see how long it will take them to recognize me." I smile and we both laugh. We walk to the back door and I wait inside as Jesse talks to the guys.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, who's this car belong to?" I hear. I couldn't place the voice.

"It must be someone successful or at least has quite a bit of money." It was a different voice that I couldn't place. I decided I should go out and see if they remember me.

"That there would belong to me, Curly and Blondie." I say as I walk down the stairs from the porch. They look at me in surprise. They should know it's me because that was my nicknames for them just so I could mess with them. They both looked at me trying to think.

All of a sudden Luke's face gets a big smile on it. "I can't believe it." He starts walking towards me.  
>"I can't believe it's you."<p>

We both hug each other then Bo realized it. "Little Kendra. Whatcha doing here?"

He would call me little even though I'm just a year younger. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Well I felt like a visit was greatly needed."

I walk over to my car and open the back door and pull out my suitcase. "Here, I'll take that." Luke grabs it and takes it inside.

I grab my pillow out of the back seat and close the door. "I'll take that in for you." Bo grabs it and follows Luke inside.

"Wow. I could have done it." I say to Uncle Jesse as we both walk back to the kitchen.

"They just want to help. And they're just happy to see you."

"Yah I guess so." We get into the house and sit in the seats that we were in before the guys got home. They sat down and joined us.

"Man it's been so long. How's it goin'?" Luke asks.

"Well I'm one of the 10 known faces in Columbus, I have a great boyfriend, and I'm just doing really well. How's it going here?" I had to catch up with them.

"Well me and Luke are on probation." Bo says.

"Probation? For what?" I was shocked. What could they have done?

"Illegal transportation of 'shine." Bo answers.

"They would have went to jail but I made a few arrangements and now I don't make any more 'shine." Uncle Jesse says.

"Wow. That crazy."

"Yah we are confined to Hazzard and can only get permission from Boss before we leave." Luke says.

"And can't handle firearms." Bo adds.

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised since you guys have always been getting into trouble."

"That's how us Dukes are." Bo says.

"That's how _you_ Dukes are." Jesse says. He was right that it was just them that were like that.

"Yes Uncle Jesse. It's just me and Luke that are like that." I smile and laugh. Bo is still the same. "You seemed to have changed a lot Kendra."

I take a drink of my coffee. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well just look at ya. Ya dress all fancy and you're a really big business person." I look at my clothes. I was wearing a suit.

"Well yah, but I just have this on because I left after I was done at work. I still dress like I do, _and_ I still act the same."

"Well then let's see. How bout we race."

"Are we goin' to use bikes still like the old days?" I give him a smirk.

"We'll use cars. Here to the Boar's Nest, as long as you remember where it is." He definitely wants a race.

"I sure do remember. So what's the stakes?" I cross my arms knowing it had to be stupid.

"Well. . . let's see." He takes a minute to think. "If I win, you have to be my maid for your whole visit."

"Well okay. If I win," I think real good and think of something that I never thought of before. "You have to walk into the Boar's Nest at its busiest time."

"Really? That's it?"

"In one of Daisy's dresses." I give him another smirk.

Bo gets a look of horror on his face as Luke laughs so hard. I start to laugh too. He then gets a look that I knew oh-so-well. He spits into his hand and puts it out. "Deal."

I spit into my hand and shake his. "Deal."

"Well I hope ya win Kendra. I'd love to see what this fella would look like if he was a girl." Luke says still laughing a little.

"I sure hope I do too. You can help me pick the dress, as long as Daisy allows us."

"Oh believe me, she will."

"So what are the cars Bo?"

"I drive the General and you will drive Dixie."

"The General as being that orange car you guys have out there and Dixie as being who?"

"Dixie is Daisy's jeep."

"Well how bout I drive the General and you drive Dixie." Oh how I love to mess with him.

"I will say that that is not possible."

"Okay then. I'll drive my car."

"You want to ruin that pretty car of yours?" Luke asks. I knew they wouldn't believe what my car could do.

"Oh believe me Luke. That car can fool ya."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

I laugh and take another drink of the coffee. Jesse then speaks up reminding me that he was in the room with us. "This race will have to happen tomorrow. _After_ you finish your chores."

"Yes sir." Bo says. I laugh again. Everyone has not changed.

"So you guys are still fightin' any system, tryin' to pick up any girl you see, or tryin' to race everyone in Hazzard?" I had to see if they really were the same.

"Yes." Bo says.

"Yes." Luke says.

"And yes." They say in unison.

"Well that tells me you two haven't changed."

"They haven't. I can tell ya that." Jesse says.

"Hey fellas, I brought diner." I hear from in the kitchen.

I see a tall, slender brunette in shorts and a plaid shirt with heals.

"Well I hope there's some for me." I stand up. She turns around and looks surprised to see me.

She stands there looking at me. "Not to be rude but who are you?"

She couldn't figure it out faster than Luke. "Why Daisy, I'm your best pal."

"Kendra!" She runs to me and hugs me. "Whatcha doin' here? It's been so long."

"Just felt like a visit was needed." She goes to the table and takes the food out of the bag.

"I guess it was a good thing that I brought home extras." She and I laugh. We all sit down and start to eat. It felt like I was a young girl again.

"How long you staying?" Daisy asks from across the table. She sat by Bo while I sat by Luke.

"For the normal. A week." _I just hope I can live that long, _I think to myself and laugh.

"Great, we'll have to introduce you to everyone."

"Well that will have to wait till after the race tomorrow." Bo says.

Daisy looks at Bo all confused. "What race? I didn't know you guys had a race tomorrow."

"Well it's a race between Bo and Kendra. First to the Boar's Nest wins." Luke answers.

"Yah if I win, she has to be my maid for the rest of her visit." Bo adds.

"And if I win, Bo has to walk into the Boar's Nest at its busiest time in one of your dresses." I say.

Daisy starts to laugh. "Oh I want to see that. Ya goin' to use my jeep?"

"No, I'm goin' to use my car."

"Really?" I giggle. I knew she would ask.

"Yes. It can really fool ya."

They catch me up on everything that I have missed when I was gone.

"Well it's getting late. I'll make the guest room for ya." Jesse says as he stands up from the table.

"Oh that okay Jesse." I stand up to put my dish in the sink. "I was hoping I could use Daisy's room like before."

"That's a great idea. It would be just like old times." Daisy says.

"Well I guess that works. I just don't want ya two staying up too late."

"Oh come on Uncle Jesse we're not 10." I say as I walk to the guest room to grab my things. I move them to Daisy's room and Daisy comes in.

"Night gals." I hear Bo say.

"Night." We say in unison.

I sit on the bed as Daisy opens her closet. She looks through it for a minute and pulls out a short dress. "What do you think of Bo wearing this?"

I start laughing like I would when I was always would down here. "I think that's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Who will win? Bo or Kendra? Ya'll have to wait to find out.<strong>


	2. Bo vs Kendra

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it Jeremy Duke.**

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up to an alarm going off. I open my eyes to the bright sun. I shared Daisy's bed and slept on the right side. Even though I was facing away from the window it was hitting the mirror and reflecting into my face. I rub my eyes and sit up. I see Daisy at her closet searching through her clothes. I look over at her side of the bed and see that the clock read 9:15. I stretch and stand up.<p>

"So what time do you need to be at work?" I ask as I walk to my suitcase to find my outfit for the day.

"10:30. But I'll leave about 10:15." She answers. She finally finds something and walks to the door. "You can change in here. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay." I give her a smile and she leaves the room.

I walk to the window and move the curtains so no one could see in. I walk back to my suitcase and find a pair of shorts and a v-neck shirt at the bottom. I throw them on and grab a pair of socks and my boots out. I put them on and sigh. They felt so good after wearing heals all day. I then realize that I still had my contact lens in, so I grab my case for them. I take them out and put them back in the container. I search through my clothes and find my case with my glasses. I put them on and fell better. I've never really like my contacts but it made me look more professional. I grab my bag with my toiletries in it and find my brush. I brush out my wavy brown hair. I walk out to the kitchen and get a glass of orange juice. I lean against the counter and stare at the wall above the stove. 10 minutes later Daisy walks in. She then starts to fry some eggs.

"How many you want?" She asked looking back at me.

"Two please." I say as I walk over to stand by her.

She places a plate with two eggs on the table. I put my glass down and sit where the eggs were. I start eating as Daisy sits down.

"I'm sure glad you're here. You've missed a lot of things." She says as she starts to eat.

"Yah? Like what?" I wanted to hear this.

"Well all of us have almost been killed, kidnapped, or have just gotten into bad situations."

"Well that's what happens with a Duke in Hazzard."

"You're right. But there have been some cool things. Like Bo jumping 32 cars, even though it got Bo and Luke into a fight."

"Really? Bo and Luke never fight."

"Well this sure got them to." She then starts to think about some more things. "We've helped many people like Waylon Jennings, Cale Yarborough, and Loretta Lynn."

"Wow. That's amazing. I guess Hazzard is just a celebrity magnet."

"Well it's mainly because of Boss. He has this celebrity speed trap. He'll have Rosco pull them over for supposedly speeding and they can ether stay in jail for a few days or perform a song at the Boar's Nest. And a lot of the time it just ends up that they bring their troubles with them and we end up in the middle of the mess."

"Yah I guess that is also a Duke. Getting into someone else's problems. Has the guys done anything that hasn't gotten them into trouble?"

She thinks for a second. "Oh yah there is. Bo and Luke were in NASCAR."

"Oh yah. I totally forgot. Aunt Ann called me and told me that they were in it. I watched every race and cheered Bo on, at least in my house."

"Yah we watched every race too. You missed seeing Coy and Vance again."

I stand up and take my plate to the sink and lean against the counter again. "Really they were here. Why?"

"They were just staying here to help out with the farm while the guys were gone."

"Sad, I haven't seen them in forever." I then sit down and drink some more of my juice. "So tell me about you. I bet all the guys are falling head over heels for you."

"Well they have." She takes her plate to the sink and puts it on top of mine. "There's one in particular. That would be Enos."

"Oh course. He's loved you since he first laid eyes on you."

"Yah but we were almost married." She says as she sits back down.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. She's never had mutual feelings for him.

"Yah, well, see Enos was goin' to be put in jail for robbing the bank even though he was bein' told to do it at gun point. I was the only witness and I couldn't testify against him and have him put in jail. So I knew that if I became his wife, I wouldn't be able to testify. So the boys got the real robbers and me and Enos were goin' to continue the wedding. But Enos came down with the hives and we decided to cancel it."

"Oh, Enos and his hives. That's a way to call off the wedding." I've known about Enos' hives since I was 12. Cause I gave him a kiss for a present he gave me, and he just bursted into the hives. That's when he told me about why he gets them.

"Yah." She looks at the clock and suddenly stands up. "I need to go."

She heads out the door and I follow her to the jeep. "So when should we have the race?"

"I would say after you guys get done eatin'." She says getting into Dixie.

"I think that would work."

"Yah, just have Bo or Luke get me over the CB so I can get ready to see which one of you wins."

"Kay I will." I wave to her as she drives off.

I run inside and grab my bag of toiletries and finish up my morning routine. I then head back outside and make sure my engine was in tip-top shape. I get the hood up and start checking all the wires. I get almost through them all when I get to the line that transfers the power through the car. I grab it and give it a little tug. I find out that it was completely unconnected. I just shake my head and plug it back in. I should have remembered that Bo would try to do something so I would lose. He would never do anything to harm me, just something little so I would be delayed. I check some more when I start to hear footsteps. I look at my watch to see that I've been checking my engine for 30 minutes. The footsteps stop and I just knew it was Bo and Luke. I pretend to be looking at the engine but try to hear whatever the guys were saying.

"Luke, do ya see what I see?" I hear Bo try to whisper to Luke.

"I sure do Bo." I had to laugh. It seems like they've never seen a girl in short shorts working on an engine.

I stand up and turn to look at them "You two enjoying the view?" I say as I lean on the grill and cross my arms in front of me.

They both suddenly try to look at something else. "No not at all."

I laugh. I turn around and put the hood down. I walk over to where the guys were putting their shirts back on. I couldn't help but take in the sight. They have changed a lot, physically. "You know what I found out?"

"What's that?" Luke asks as we walked inside.

"The power line in my car was unplugged." I look at Bo. "I just wonder how that happened."

"Well I just don't know. Maybe it just came loose and fell out." Bo says trying to sound all innocent.

"Sure." I then remembered the dress Daisy picked out. "Oh Luke, I have to show you something. Just hold on a minute."

I run to the room and grab the hanger the dress is on. I then run back to the kitchen and Luke starts laughing. Bo sees the dress and gets another look of horror. "Whatcha think Luke?"

"It… it's perfect."He gets out still laughing.

"I'm not goin' to wear that." Bo says trying to grab the dress away from me.

"Now the only way you're not going to wear it is if you win. And I don't think that will happen." I say as I start to walk back to the room.

"Yah right. The General has an amazing racin' engine." He tries to make it sound like he's going to win.

I get to the room and hang to dress back up. I close the door and take a seat at the table with the guys. "Well if you weren't so busy trying to find a way to delay me for when the race started, you would have noticed that the engine that is in that car out there is not the normal engine for that type of car. That engine in that car is a racing engine."

"What in the world are you doin' with a racin' engine in that car?" Luke asks.

"I guess I just wanted something with speed." I give both of them a smirk. "Not like you two don't know what that's like."

Jesse then walks into the room. "Mornin' Kendra."

"Morning Jesse." I say as he sits at the table with us.

"I was just thinkin' out in the field about your aunt and uncle. How they doin'? Last time I talked to them was last month."

"Their doing great. Still the caring, loving people."

"That's good. They have always helped when they were needed. Especially when I needed the help." He gets a sad look on his face.

"I know. If they never tricked me and Ben to come with them, I never would have met ya."

"And I wouldn't have met a wonderful girl that I think of as a niece. Because that girl helps put a smile on my face."

"And I wouldn't have met a man that I thought of as an uncle." I give him a smile and look at the guys. "I also wouldn't have met some guys that I would think of as the older brothers I've never had."

"Why thank you. I love having someone to mess with." Bo says. I give him a mean look and just roll my eyes.

"I would love to see Ann and Joe again. It's been too long." Luke says looking at Jesse.

"You're right. It would be nice for them to come down here again." Jesse says.

"I'm going to give them a visit when I leave, so I can see if they will be able to come down here." I say. I look at Bo and remember what Daisy said about the race. "Oh yah, Daisy said that we should get hold of her on the CB when we're about to do the race and that we should do it after lunch."

"I think that sounds good." Bo says.

"I agree. That sounds good." Luke says also.

"I think it's time to eat something." Jesse says as he stands up.

He gets some things out of the fridge and makes us all sandwiches. We eat in silence the whole time and end up finishing eating a few minutes after 12. We all then walk outside and I check out my car one last time. Bo and Luke do the same thing. Once we're done. Luke gets Daisy over the CB and tells her that we are about to start the race. Bo and I get into our own cars and we get them into position. Luke then steps between our cars.

"Ready!" Luke yells so we both can hear. I look over at Bo and see he is determined.

"Set!"

"Go!" I stomp my foot onto the gas pedal.

Bo ends up getting in front of me and I ride behind him. I try to get around him but he keeps blocking me. We get to a turn and I'm able to get beside him. We drive like this for a mile or so and I am then able to get past him. I look in my mirror and see Bo had a look that I would always see when I was in the lead, which was all the time. He keeps trying to get passed me but I keep blocking me. I see the Boar's Nest just up the road and Daisy waiting for us. I gun it and leave Bo behind. I slow down as I pull into the parking lot and park beside Daisy. I get out and stand beside her. We watch as Bo pulls in with a sour look on his face. He gets out and walks over to us. I give him an innocent smile.

"I win." I say.

"You cheated." He says.

"How is that?" I ask.

"I don't know but I'm goin' to find out." Me and Daisy laugh. She gets on the CB and tells Luke who wins.

"That's great. Now I just need a ride to the Boar's Nest." I hear him say.

"I'll do it." I walk back around my car.

"Kendra's comin' back to the farm." Daisy tells Luke.

"That's fine. I'm gone."

"You're good to go. Now stay safe." She tells me as I get in my car.

"I will." I back up and head back to the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good. Have a Happy New Year everyone. Next chap won't be up till it's 2012.<br>**


	3. Meeting some new people

**Happy New Year. I'm glad to welcome 2012 because I'm one that believes that we will live to see 2013. School starts back up tomorrow. I'm excited to see my friends again. I will say that this is probably the fastest I've updated a story. Hope ya like.**

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I get to the farm and realize that Luke was still inside. I honk my car horn and wait a minute. Luke comes running out and Jesse stands in the doorway. He waves to me and I wave back. Luke gets in and I start back to the Boar's Nest.<p>

"I love that you beat Bo. He needs to learn that he can't always win." He says.

"Yah. We haven't raced in a while so I think that this got it back into his head."

"You are right." We look at the road for a few minutes in silence. "Do you mind showing me your engine when we get to the Boar's Nest?"

"Sure."

We get there and I pull in nest to the General. I pop the hood and get out. Luke takes on glance and he is just in awe. I laugh and sit on the bumper. He looks at the engine for a full 20 minutes, examining every tiny bit of it.

"Luke, I think we should head inside." I say as I try to get him to stop looking. "I bet Bo is thinking that I might have ran away with you or something."

He pulls away and stretches. "I guess we should."

I stand up and slam the hood down. We then walk in and it is busy. I look around trying to find Bo. Luke then taps my shoulder and leads me to the bar. I see Bo and he has kept two stools free for us. I take one and Daisy gives me a beer. I take a drink and it tastes so weird.

"It's watered down." Daisy tells me. "Boss it just trying to be as cheap as he could be."

"Of course." I say right before someone else talks.

"Why hello there," I turn to see a man that is covered in grease. "I haven't seen you here before."

I open my mouth to say something but Bo interrupts. "Cooter, this is Kendra. Kendra this is Cooter Davenport."

"Nice to meet you." I hold my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." He grabs my hand and shakes it. "I've hear quite a bit about ya."

I look at Bo and Luke and try to think of what they have said about me. "I hope its all good things."

"Well I've heard that you have beaten Bo quite a bit in races you guys have had."

"All true. Even beat him today. The farm to here."

"Ya have to have a racing engine to beat the General Lee."

"I do. I can show ya when ya leave." Been here one day and I'm getting back my accent.

"Sounds great." He gives me a big smile. I laugh. I can guess that he has a little crush on me.

"Hey Daisy. My normal." I turn to my left and see Enos in a police uniform. "Hey Bo, Luke, Cooter, -" He then lay's his eyes on me and he keeps trying to say something.

Everyone starts laughing and so do I. "Hi Enos."

"H-h-h-hi K-Ke-Ken-Kendra." I give him a big smile.

"Here ya go Enos. One buttermilk." She sees his face and giggles. "I see you've met Kendra again."

"Ya-yah. Haven't seen ya long time. You look real good."

"Thanks Enos."

"Hey ya'll, look who's just left his office." Cooter says. I look to see where everyone was looking and I see a fat man in a white suit close a door at the other end of the bar. A man in a police uniform stands beside him while holding a basset hound.

They walk over to use. "Enos I don't pay you to stand around."

"I'm on break Boss." Enos says.

"Well your break is over now. Now get to work."

"Yes sir."

"Boss, you've met Kendra? She's back in town." Luke says.

"Why yes, it's been too long. I've heard that you've been doing really well. Ya have a lot of money. Ya look to move down here?"

"Nah, just a visit Boss."

"Well if ya ever are looking for a place down here, just visit me and I'll help." He is definitely in love with money.

"I'll remember that."

"How's your aunt doin'? She still with that Joe?"

"Yes, she's still married to him." Boss gets a crossed face. "You married Boss? I can't remember."

"Yah, I'm married to his fat sister." He points his thumb behind him at the police officer caring the hound.

"May I ask who ya maybe?" I ask the officer.

"I am Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. And this is Flash." He looked like he really loved Flash.

"May I pet Flash?" I ask standing up.

He thinks for a moment and I give him a face that I use quite a bit to get what I want. "I guess so."

I step forward and start petting the hound. She was so soft and so sweet. "You've got a beautiful dog." I say as I sit back down.

"Thank you." He gets a big smile on his face.

"Rosco, you go on patrol now."

"Alright my little fat buddy." He walks out.

"I'm not your little fat buddy." He yells at Rosco even though he was already gone. "Just remember to come see me Kendra when you need to look for a place to live down here in Hazzard."

"I won't forget." He bows and walks out. "I forgot what he was like." I tell them as I take a drink of beer.

They all laugh. I am then led by Bo and Luke around the place, them taking me table to table to introduce me to everyone there. I never thought the guys would be the ones to do this. I thought it would be Daisy. Finally I'm able to slip away and get to the bar where Daisy was.

"I swear, I've never seen the guys like this before." I say as I take a drink of the beer she gave me.

"I know I've never seen them like this either."

"I should leave now before they notice." I say but it was too late.

"There you are." I hear Bo say. I turn around and see both of them standing there.

"Ya found me." I say giving them my sweetest smile hoping I can get them to stop dragging around the place.

All of a sudden Cooter comes walking over and I knew he was going to leave. "I'm about to leave, can ya show that engine that beat the General?"

"Sure can." I put the beer on the bar and hop off. I walk out to my car with Cooter following. I stop in front of it and turn around to make sure the guys didn't follow. "Thank you Cooter. I couldn't handle doing another lap around there."

"No problem. I thought it was a good time." He gives me a smile that was so kind and sweet.

I give him one back and turn around to pop the hood open. He is in shock when he sees it.

"Wow." Is all he could say. He looks at it 10 minutes and decides that he should actually leave.

We say good bye and I walk back in. I see Daisy walk toward me. "I'm leavin'. You should sneak out with me."

"Sure. I bet there's more people here and I can't handle seeing any more people right now." I say as we walkout. We both laugh.

I walk past the General and just smile. I hop in my car and drive behind Daisy all the way to the car. We get there and hang out on the back porch. It was only 20 minutes after we got there that Bo and Luke get here. They jump out and walk up to us on the porch. They looked a little annoyed and it looked like it was at me. I give them my sweetest smile but they weren't falling for it.

"Ya left." Bo said.

"Yah." I say. "So?"

"So… we still had some people to introduce ya to." Luke says.

I sigh. I had to tell them. "Guys… I couldn't go around that place anymore. I think I've been introduced to enough people for now."

I stand up and stare back at them. I knew that they had to give up some time. "Fine." Luke says.

Daisy laughs. Everyone knew that I can control them two when I wanted. "Let's head inside so we can eat." I say heading for the door. They all agree with me and we all walk in.

_I love being back here_ I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is good because the next one might take a while to get up with having school again. Till then, keep it 'tween the ditches.<br>**


	4. The Loft

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

><p>"Which one of you boys are going to come into town with me?" Uncle Jesse asks coming out of the house. I was just sitting on the steps, reading a book.<p>

"I'll come with ya Uncle Jesse." Luke says from where he and Bo were chopping wood.

"Okay then. Get your shirt back on and get in the truck." He says walking to the truck.

"Yes sir." He puts down the ax and puts on his shirt while he walks over to the truck.

"Bo, you're in charge till we get back." He says before he gets in.

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Bo says.

We wave as they leave. "I don't get why you are the one that always gets put in charge. Even when we're not 13."

"He puts me in charge because I'm the oldest and he doesn't trust us."

"I know why he wouldn't trust us." I open my book to read it some more. "And you're only a year older. Not that big."

I read for a bit as Bo keeps chopping wood. I feel a hand on my arm, so I look and see that it belonged to Bo. "Come with me." He says trying to pull me up.

"Okay, just a sec." I put my bookmark in the book and lay it on the step. I stand up and he leads me to the barn. "Why are you taking me to the barn?"

"I have something to show you." He opens the door and leads me inside. "Now go up to the loft."

He stopped at the ladder to the loft. "What could be important in an empty loft?"

"Well go up there and see." He gives me a look.

I sigh and start to climb the ladder. What has gotten to him? I get high enough and can see the loft. I see a chest across from the ladder. I suddenly remember what is so important about the loft.

"I can't believe this." I say as I get done climbing the ladder. I walk over to it. "You still have it here?"

"I sure did." He says. "I kept everything up here."

I look around and see that he was telling the truth. All the pillows are still everywhere and the old mirror is still in the corner. "I just can't believe it." I look at him with a shocked look.

"Uncle Jesse has still kept his promise." He says.

"As long as the stuff is up here, we can have it." He and I say at the same time. I get a big smile on my face.

I turned back to the chest and knelt down to open it. I pull out a white, or what was a white dress. It is now a yellow color and too small for me to fit in now. I then see a small, black top hat. They bring back so many memories.

_*Flashback (15 years ago)*_

"_Come on Bo. Please." I beg him. I don't get why he won't do it when he would always._

"_No I will not wear that hat." He protests. I stick my lip. "I'm too old to be doing this."_

_He is only11 and I'm only 10. I still just barely fit in the dress but the hat still fits him. "Please Bo. One last time, then I promise that we can stop it."_

_He sighs and grabs the hat from my hands and puts it on. "Fine. Would you like to go to the dance, ma'am?"_

_I get a big smile on my face. "Why, I would love to."_

_We walk to the other side of the loft. Bo then holds out his right hand. "Can I have this dance?"_

_I take his hand. "Of course."_

_He puts his left hand on my waist and I lay my right hand on his arm. We then start to dance in circles as Bo hums a little song. We dance for what seems like hours but was only a few minutes._

"_Bo! Kendra! Time for dinner!" I hear Uncle Joe yell._

_We look at each other and we stop dancing. He takes his hat off and throws it into the chest. I quickly pull off the dress and throw it in on top of Bo's hat. I slam down the lid and follow behind Bo down the ladder. I see Luke standing on the porch waiting for us._

"_What were you guys doin' in the barn?" He asked us._

"_Just . . . stuff." Bo answers him with a smile on his face. I laugh. No one will ever know except for me and Bo._

_*End Flashback*  
><em>

I lay the dress and hat beside the chest and look deeper into it. I look through the pile of papers and magazines and at the bottom I find something I haven't see in a long, long time. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Bo asks.

"It's my freshman yearbook. I totally forgot that I left it here." I pull it out and move over to a pillow.

I sit and flip through all the pages. "Remember when I first brought it and you went through the whole thing and wrote which of the girls you thought we hot and cute."

"I sure do." He sits beside me and we look through it together.

"Now that girl is the ugliest girl I have seen." He points to a picture that is of me.

I hit him in his side. "Oh be quiet."

He gives me one of his sly smiles. He would always do that to just mess with me. I close the book and lay it on the ground. I stand up and pick up the dress I used to where. I walk over to the mirror and hold up the dress to me. It would cover my torso and go just below my butt. I laugh at how much I grew. Bo stands behind me and I see he has the top hat on. I turn around and laugh. It was a little too small for his head. He laughs too as he sees himself in the mirror. He throws the hat in the chest and I do the same with the dress. I grab the yearbook and toss it on top. I then close the lid and turn around.

Bo walks up to me and holds his hand out. "Can I have this dance?"

I look at him for a minute and smile. I take his hand. "Of course you can."

He puts his other hand on my waist and I lay my other hand on his arm. We start dancing in circles like long ago. I let go of his hand and wrap my arms around his neck. I then lay my head on his shoulder and we keep on turning in circles. We do this for about an hour. We all of a sudden we hear Jesse's pick up outside. I pull away from Bo.

"I think we should get out there and help them." I suggest.

"You're right." We walk to the ladder and I go down first. I wait for him to get down and we both walk out of the barn.

"Hey you two. What were ya two doin' in there?" Luke says as he moves some burlap bags.

"Just hanging out." Bo says as he grabs one of the bags.

"Yah, just hanging out." I walk over to the steps and grab my book and take it inside.

I walk into Daisy's room and close the door. I fall back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling.

"I have many memories here." I say to myself. "Maybe I should move down here."

* * *

><p><strong>Love the look back? Who would have thought that Bo could have been a boy that would do dress-up? Can you believe that Kendra and Bo were that big of friends when they were little? Hope ya loved the side of Bo that was shown in this chapter, cause it will be shown a lot.<strong>


	5. Tears and big changes in life

**Sorry it's been so long. Been busy. Hope this is worth the wait.**

**I don't own DoH.**

* * *

><p>"Luke, can ya hand me a rag please?" I ask. I was working on my car, Luke and Bo were working on the General, and Daisy and Jesse were tending to the animals.<p>

"Yah, sure." He grabs a rag beside him and handed it to me. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." I take it and clean off some of the engine.

We all working till the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Daisy says. She runs inside and we all continue what we were doing.

"Kendra, it's for you." Daisy yells after a few minutes.

I look at the guys and wipe off my hands. I lay it over the edge of the car and walk inside. I pass Daisy on the way and she has a big smile on her face. It just makes me wonder even more. I get inside and walk to the phone which was on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey there sweetie." It was John.

"Hey. I've missed you. How's it goin' up there?" I was happy to talk to him.

"It's going good." He didn't have a happy sound to him voice.

"Are ya okay?"

"No." This can't be good. "I have something to tell you."

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "I've found someone else."

I couldn't have heard him right. "What?"

"I've found someone that will do what I want them to do." He started to get a stronger voice. "So that means that I'm breaking up with you."

I couldn't believe what he said. "I can't believe you would break up with me over the phone." I was furious. "And just because a woman won't do what you want, doesn't mean that she's not right for you. I hate you!"

I slam the phone and I start to cry my eyes out. How could he do this? I couldn't go back outside. I run into the guest room and find an empty area between the wall and the dresser. I sit and lean against the dresser. I also lean against the wall to my left. I pull my legs up to my chest and lay my chin on my knees. I try to wipe the tears from my face but they come faster than I could wipe them away. I cry there for I don't know how long but I know that it's long enough that everyone outside is wondering where I am. I hear a door open and I try to be quite. I didn't want to have them to think they have to help me. I suddenly hear the door to the room open. I then find Luke standing beside me. He sits down beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"Hush, hush. Calm down. What's wrong?" He says in a soft, loving voice.

"J-John. He bro-broke up with m-m-me." I slowly get out.

"He did it over the phone?" I nod my head. He tightens his hold just enough to make me feel more comforted. "Well he is missing out on an amazing, beautiful, and smart girl."

This is what I love about Luke. He is just really caring. He puts one of his arms under my knees and lifts me up. He then walks the few steps to the bed and lays me down. I still have tears but they aren't flowing as fast. He takes my glasses off my face and puts a blanket over me.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Try to sleep. I bet you'll feel better afterward."

I nod my head and close my eyes. I don't know how long it took but it felt like I was asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p>I wake up and remember what has happened. I opened my eyes and everything is just a blur. Why do my eyes have to be so bad? I lift my watch up till it's almost an inch from my face. 7:15. Everyone has to be eating dinner by now. I turn around and grab my glasses off the side table. I sit up and stretch. I yawn and my face feels stiff. It had to be dried up tears. I get out of the bed and quietly open the door. I didn't want them to hear me. I then walk into the bathroom which was next to the guest room. I close the door and walk over to the sink. I take my glasses off and splash water on my face. Once it feels loose again, I pat it dry and put my glasses back on. I then walk to the kitchen. I see them all sitting and eating. There's an empty seat beside Bo, so I walk over and take the seat.<p>

"How ya feeling?" He asks.

I grab a plate and start putting food on it. "I'm better. You were right Luke, I feel better after sleeping."

"I thought you would." He gives me a smile. I smile back.

"Don't worry honey." Daisy says. "We're here to help."

"Thanks." I start eating the food on my plate. We all eat in silence for a few minutes. As I eat, I just think about what I'll do when I go home. I don't have a boyfriend and that was one of the two reasons I stay there. I then realize that I don't want my job any more. It's not what I want to keep doing. And I don't care if I'm so high up. I want to quit. I want to quit and move down here.

"I'm quitting my job." I announce all of a sudden.

Everyone looks at me like I grew a third eye. "What?" Daisy asks.

"Why would ya do that Kendra?" Jesse asks. I look at the guys and could tell that he took the words right out of their mouths.

"There's no reason for me to stay there. I want to come and live down here."

"But your job." Bo says.

"I don't care about my job. I realized that I hate my job." I look around at them. "And I hate having to wear the suits and my contacts. It was fun when I started but now it's boring."

"But Kendra, you just can't quit a job when you're that far up." Bo says.

"Bo, she can choose to quit if she wants. And her reasons sound reasonable." Jesse tells Bo. I smile. "You can stay here till ya find a place."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse."

I look around at everyone. They all had smiles on their faces. It's going to be fun living here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well who would have thought that that would happen. Will Hazzard be crazier with Kendra there? Who knows, just have to wait.<strong>


	6. Something No One Will Forget

**So this is the chapter that I bet some people have been waiting for.**

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes. I look around the room and see that Daisy was already up. I look at the clock and suddenly remember what today is. I jump out of bed and go to my suitcase. "Is the dress in the bag?" I ask Daisy as I find my clothes.<p>

"Sure is." She tosses the bag to me. "It's in there."

"Great." I pull out a blue skirt and a plaid shirt to match.

We both change in the room and head out to the living room. Luke and Jesse are sitting around but I can't find Bo. "He's out working." Luke says after seeing us.

"Oh course." I shake my head and sit beside Luke. "He can keep working till it's time."

"I should go. See ya later." Daisy walks to the front door.

"See ya." Luke and I yell.

I look at the paper that Luke's looking at. Nothing is interesting in it so I grab the book I left on the table. I read for an hour before I realize that it's a good time for us to go.

"Luke, can you get Bo? I think now would be a good time to leave." I put my book on the table again.

He stands up. "Sure."

"I'm riding with you Kendra." Uncle Jesse says.

"Okay." I stand up. "I'll meet you out there."

"Okay."

I run into the bedroom and search though my bag for my camera. I find it and put it in my purse. I put on my boots and pull my hair back with a headband. I grab my purse and the bag and leave the room. I turn off the lights and head outside. Jesse was already in my car and I see Luke trying to pull Bo to the General.

"I'll meet ya there." I yell to Luke. I pull my keys out of my purse and put the bags in the back seat. Luke waves at me, telling me that he heard. I get in and head to the Boar's Nest.

"Do ya think that Luke will get Bo there?" I ask Uncle Jesse.

"He'll get him there. He'll find a way. And Bo knows he can't break a deal." I chuckle. He was right.

I pull in and I can't even find a parking spot. People were even parked in the grass. This just makes it even better. I find an area in the grass and shut off my car. Jesse and I get out and I grab the bags out of the back seat. I carry them both in and find a spot at the bar. I put the bags on the bar as Daisy walks over and gives me a beer.

"Where's Bo?" She asks.

"Luke's dragging him here." I take a sip of the beer.

"Oh. He'll get him here. He can't break something he spit shook on." She tells me. I smile at her.

"I know." She walks off to take care of the other people.

Uncle Jesse walks over from the bathroom and takes a seat beside me. We talk for 20 minutes. Luke and Bo then walk in and Luke drags him over. As Bo gets closer I can tell that he was not happy. I grab the bag with the dress in it and hand it to Luke. They go into the bathroom and I keep an eye to see when Bo's ready. Daisy walks over and starts talking with me and Jesse.

It's only 15 minutes before Luke walks out and gives me a thumbs up.

I stand up and clear my throat. "Excuse me! Can everyone quite down?" I yell. No one gets quite. "Hey!" I try to yell louder.

"Hey!"Daisy yells. I look at her and we both know what to do.

"HEY!" We yell at the same time. It was just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all quiet down and look at me.

"Thank you." I say loud enough. "I know ya'll are here today for the great priced beer. But I will say that ya will get some free entertainment also."

I motion to Luke and he tells Bo. I grab my camera and quickly sit on my knees in front of the bathroom where Bo will hopefully stand. He steps out and laughter fills the room. The lavender dress with pink, yellow and white roses and daisies on it. The waist is stretched to its max and the straps hang down, ripped because of his shoulders. He keeps pulling down the skirt, which barely covers his butt. He also kept his boots on which makes all this look even funnier. I start taking pictures. His face is red with embarrassment but once he sees me and what I'm doing, it changes to red with anger. I stand up and laugh harder.

"Luke would you please walk Bo around?" I ask oh so sweetly.

"Of course I can." He leads him through the tables past everyone.

He's lucky I didn't say he had to wear heels too. I walk back to the bar and put my camera back in my bag.

"I really hope ya didn't want that dress back." I tell Daisy who is holding onto the bar so she doesn't fall.

"No. I was expectin' this to happen. The dress wasn't my favorite anyway. That's why I chose it." We look at Bo who made his way to the other end of the room. I laugh and almost fall off the stool. I look at Uncle Jesse and he's laughing more than we are. I've never seen him like this. Bo runs back into the bathroom when he gets back to it. Luke walks over to us and he is red faced from laughing.

"Ya get any good pictures?" He asks.

"Pretty sure I did." I look back to the bathroom and see that Bo was already changed.

He throws the bag at me. I catch it and he is out of the place. I look at Luke and he knew the same thing. Bo was mad. I turn around and grab my purse.

"I think Bo is ready to go." I tell Daisy, Luke and Jesse.

"I think you're right." Uncle Jesse says.

"I also have the key to the General." Luke says showing us the key.

"I'll see ya guys later." Daisy says. I stand up and make sure Jesse is ready.

"See ya." I tell her. We all walk out with everyone talking about Bo. This had to been one of the best days of my life. Luke parked by me and I see that Bo was sitting in the driver's seat. Luke hands him the key and gets in. Bo speeds off when Luke had just his legs in the car. Jesse and I get in my car and start to head back to the farm. "Ya need anything from in town?" I ask Uncle Jesse.

"No I don't." I give out a big sigh. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I keep looking at the road.

"Ya okay?" I take a quick look at him.

"Yah, I'm fine." I'm not fine. Seeing how Bo acted afterward made me feel a little bad for making him do that. I couldn't tell Uncle Jesse or anyone this.

We get to the farm and the General is parked. I pull up beside him and turn off my car. We both get out and head into the house. I lay my bags on the table and see Luke on the couch. I walk into the room but can't see Bo anywhere. "Where's Bo?"

He turns around and looks at me. "He wanted some time alone in the General."

"He wasn't in the General."

"I don't know where he would be then." He turns back around and goes back to what he was doing.

"I think I do." I say under my breath. I walk outside and look around. I notice the barn door open just a little bit. I walk over and go inside. I then climb up the ladder and see that Bo was in the corner looking out of a crack in the wall. I walk over and sit beside him. "Hey."

He doesn't look at me. "Ya okay?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on Bo. You never act like this."

He jumps up and walks to the other side. "I've never acted like this because I've never been through this."

I stand up. "Bo, the only thing hurt is your ego and your reputation is hurt just a little." He gives me a look. "And everyone is goin' to forget 'bout this is a week."

"I don't believe ya."

I walk over to him. I look into his face. "Okay, I don't know if they'll forget 'bout it in a week." He looks away. I lay my hand on his cheek and move his face so he was looking at me. "But I do know that if you just ignore what everyone says about it and take it like a man, then everyone will stop making it a big deal."

He looks at me for a moment. His face changes and it is full of love. I pull my hand down and he wraps his arms around me in a hug. I hug him back. "Thanks Kendra." He whispers to me. "You always know what to say."

I pull away and look at him. "Ya never said that before." It was amazing. He was never like that.

"I've changed." He gets a big smile on his face.

I punch him in his arm. "You're so stupid." I smile at him. I start climbing the down the ladder. I pop my head back up so he could see me. "By the way, the pictures are goin' in the paper." I smile at him and quickly climb down and start running.

"Ya better not!" He yells. I smile and run to the other side of the house. I wait for a minute. "Where are ya?" He yells.

"Ya can't find me." I say. Hopefully it was not loud enough for him to tell where I was. I hear foot steps to my right and so I run to the side of the house. I look on the other side of the house and see he was not there. I walk some and look around. All of a sudden I am tackled to the ground. I flip around and see that it was Bo.

"Ya better not put those pictures in the paper." He says to me again.

"I can't promise anything." I give him a smirk.

"Promise me." He starts giving me his look that gets all the girls to fall for him.

"Fine. They won't get in the paper but Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse has to see them."

"Okay, but that's it." He stands up and helps me up. We walk into the house and I know I have a big smile on my face. Today is defiantly one of the greatest days of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>This has defiantly been one of my favorite chapters. I love the thought of making someone like Bo wear a dress and walk around in public. Like to thank my friend on HazzardNet for helping me with how the dress looks. Hope ya'll have a great Valentine's Day.<strong>


	7. Beginning the new chapter in life

**Sorry it's been awhile but school has been getting in the way.**

**I don't own DoH.**

* * *

><p>"I'm about ready to leave!" I yell to the guys and Uncle Jesse as I walk up to them. They were working in the field.<p>

"Be safe sweetheart." Uncle Jesse tells me. He gives me a hug.

I decided that I should head to Columbus so that I can move my stuff out of my apartment and quit my job. I sent the film to be developed and I just hope I get home before they get back so Bo doesn't get a hold of them.

"I will." I give Luke a hug.

"Tell Aunt Ann and Uncle Jo that we love them." Bo says as I give him a hug.

"I will." I give them one last smile. "Thanks so much for letting me use your truck Uncle Jesse."

"No problem."

"Well bye." I turn and walk to Jesse's truck. My bag was in the back seat. I already said good bye to Daisy before she left for work. I turn on the truck and turn off the farm. It's going to take the whole weekend to get up there. It'll be Monday and I know that my boss will be at work. I just hope that everything can go without a hitch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Ohio." <em>I read on the sign over head. The last time I'm seeing that. The Brent Spence Bridge was a double decker bridge that went over the Ohio River. The north bound lane moves back beside the south bound lane and I finally see all the buildings of Cincinnati. I take the exit that takes me onto I-71. This I will ride the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Finally. I'm here. I get off the highway and start to head to my apartment. I've been thinking the whole way about where I could put my furniture. I get home and unlock my door. I step in and just go into shock. I just forgot that my place looked nicer than the farm. I walk around and realize- this isn't home anymore. I walk to the living room and grab the phone. I dial a number I knew from memory and wait as it rings.<p>

"Hello?" I hear on the other end.

"Alisa? It's Kendra." Alisa is one of my few best friends. We meet in college and have been friends ever since. She works with me but has a completely different schedule than me.

"Hey Kendra. I saw your car drive by and realized that you came home a few days early."

"Yah, well I'm movin'." I say. I still have some of my accent.

"I'm going to guess down south since you have that accent."

"Yah. John broke up with me while I was down there and I just realized that I'm not happy here anymore."

"Oh. I thought something was up between you two. I saw him having a romantic dinner with another girl. You know I'm going to miss you."

"Yah I'm goin' to miss ya too." I look at the wall for a minute. "So gettin' to the reason I called, ya think I can keep my furniture at your house till I find some place to live?"

"Oh course you can. My basement is empty; you can totally keep them here."

I smile. "Great. Ya want to come over and help me move the stuff? I already have a truck."

"Sure. And you're in luck. My cousins are here. They can help."

"That's great."

"I'll warn you, they are good looking. At least what all my friends say."

I haven't seen them before. I kind of wonder. "Okay. I'll think about that. So come on over."

"Cool. We'll be there in no time."

"Great. See ya." I hang up.

I smile to myself and run to the hall closet. I keep every single box I get in there. I pull them all out and grab the packing tape on the top shelf. I grab some boxes and go to my room. I start packing my clothes. I get all of them packed and start looking at the other stuff in it. I find a box labeled 'childhood'. I look at it for a moment. _What could be in this?_ I walk over to my bed and lay it there. I open it and catch my breath. I pull out a can. I was painted and had all kinds of things on it. Leaves, flowers, and words.

"Bo Duke. Kendra White. 1975." This was something Bo made me when I got sick while visiting. I think back to the memory.

_"I'm fine Aunt Ann. I swear." I cough and lay against the pillow._

_"You are not." She says as she puts a cold, wet rag on my forehead. "You have the flu and you won't leave this bed till you get better. We also won't travel till your temperature goes back to normal." I let out a big sigh. She leaves the room and I'm alone in the room._

_"Why now?" I say under my breath. Bo and I were going to go camping and now I can't. I turn onto my left side and look out the window. Nothing put trees. I hate being stuck in here._

_"How's it goin'?" I hear. I knew the voice. I lift my head and turn toward the door. Bo stands there with his hands behind his back._

_"Awful. I hate bein' stuck in here." He walks over and sits on the bed in front of me. "I also hate that we can't go camping."_

_"It's okay. We can do it next time." I look at the floor with his mouth scrunched to the side._

_"So what's behind your back there?" I ask trying to see._

_"It's a little get well gift." He moves his hand and reveals a can. I take it and look at it. It had our names and the date. "I was goin' to give it to ya after the camping trip so ya would remember it but I figured that since you were sick, it might help ya feel better."_

_I give him a big smile. I sit up and hug him. "Thanks Bo. I think this will help."_

_I cough some and fall back onto the pillow. "I guess you should rest. I'll see ya later." He gets up and walks to the door._

_"See ya." He leaves the room and closes the door. I lay the can on the side table. I look at it as I drift to sleep._

I give it one more look and lay it on the bed beside the box. I look some more and find a bracelet. "I totally forgot about this." I say as I pull it out. It was a bracelet Daisy made for me after she learned how to from Mrs. Holmes. I put it on and it still fits. My smile gets bigger and I find a big stack of pictures. All of a sudden I hear a knock at the door. I put the pictures and the can back in the box and run to the door. I open it and see a chestnut skinned girl with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Alisa." I realized that I must have been daydreaming for a while. "I wasn't expecting ya this fast. I don't have much done. I just packed my clothes."

She gives me a hug and walks in. "Don't worry. I have brought the calvery. Come on in guys!"

Suddenly there are 3 men that looks a lot like Alisa. But they were all tall and well built. All three were wearing fitted t-shirts and blue jeans. I lean closer to Alisa. "Wow, ya were right." I whisper to her.

"Told ya." She gives me a sly smile. I shake my head and chuckle to myself.

"What would you like us to move first?" One of the guys say. He had a real deep, husky voice.

"I guess we can start with the furniture in the living room." I walk over to the couch. "I think the couch and the 2 chairs will fit in the back of my truck."

They walk over and pick up the couch. They pick it up and start taking it down stairs. "Can ya start packing up the stuff in the kitchen for me?" I ask Alisa as I follow them through the door.

"Sure." She grabs a box and walks to the kitchen.

"Thank you." I follow the guys down stairs and they put the couch on the ground beside the truck. I lower the tailgate and they lift the couch in. They then run in and bring the chairs out. Once they were in the bed of the truck, I closed the tailgate and hand the key to the truck to one of the guys. "Be careful. I borrowed the truck from a friend."

"We will." They all get in and drive off. I run back upstairs and go back to my bed room. I pull out the rest of the stuff that's in the closet and make sure everything was in a box. I back everything into boxes and divide them to the ones that I will keep up here and the ones I will take to the farm. I try and keep it as minimal as possible. I take the sheets off the bed and put them in a box to keep here. I then walk into the living room and see that Alisa was already working in there. I help her and the guys are back for another load.

"My bed can be taken next." I tell them. They carry the frame and mattress out as we work on my books.

We sort them into the ones I've read and the ones that I haven't. The ones that I haven't will be the ones I take south. We finish after the guys take the kitchen table and chairs. I look around at all the boxes we gathered in the room. We clean out all the food and made sure we packed everything. Once they get back we load up all the boxes that will be kept here. Once they were loaded I walk back inside and go to my land lord's room. I knock on the door and he opens it.

"Hello Kendra." He says.

"Hi Mr. Ronaldo. I wanted to give ya the key to the apartment." I hand him the key. He takes it and looks at me weird.

"Why?"

"I'm moving down south."

"Oh. Okay." He looks at me. I give him a smile and walk back to my apartment, or what was my apartment. I walk back in and walk around one last time. Who would have thought that I'd leave this place? I stand in the bedroom and look around. I then look a wrist. I stare at the bracelet. I get lost in all kinds of thoughts.

"Kendra? You okay?" I stop thinking and turn to see Alisa standing in the doorway.

"Yah. I'm just fine." I give her an assuring smile.

"Good. Well the guys are back. You ready to leave?"

I look around the room one more time. I look back at her and smile even bigger. "Yah, I am."

She smiles back. We walk out to the living room and all the boxes are gone. The guys walk into the room. "Everything is packed in the truck and ready to go when you are." One of them say.

I walk over to them and hug each of them. "Thanks for the help."

They all smile at me. I turn and walk closer to Alisa. "I'm goin' to miss ya."

Her eyes are watery and seeing that makes mine start to water up. "So am I."

We hug each other. We keep hugging for about 10 minutes. I don't think she wanted me to leave. I pull away and look at her one last time. "I'll call ya at least once a week."

"And I'll try to go down there and visit you."

"That would be great. I'll send ya a letter when I get down there."

"Great." We hug one more time before we leave the apartment. We all walk down to the street. I walk to the truck. I see that the guys put a tarp over the boxes. I get in and smile at them one more time. I wave to them as I drive off.

"Next stop. Work." I say aloud to myself.

I drive to the other side of town and pull into a parking garage. I get out and walk to the building I work or I should say worked at. I walk into the lobby and everyone greats me. I get to the elevator and take it to the top floor. I get off and walk to an office.

I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear from inside.

I turn the knob and step in. "Kendra. I wasn't expecting you back till tomorrow." Dave stands up from behind his desk. He looks me up and down. "You aren't dressed for work."

I look down at what I'm wearing. Shorts I borrowed from Daisy and a tank top. "Yah, well that's what I need to talk to ya about."

"Sit down then." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. I sit in it as he sits back into his seat.

We look at each other for a minute. I decide that I should just come out and tell him. "I'm quitting and movin' to Georgia."

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"I'm movin' to Georgia. So I'm quitting my job."

"You just can't quit your job."

"Nothin' says I can't." I stand up. "Good bye." I hold my hand out.

He grabs a hold and shakes it. I let go and walk to the door. I open it and look back at him. "My office will be clean in 15-20 minutes." I walk out the door and close it.

I go back to the elevator and got down a few floors to mine. I step out and everyone greets me. I say hi and just keep walking to my office. I'm lucky that I don't have much and I already have an empty box that I can use. I walk in and look around. It has no life in it. I walk over to my desk and pull out the box from underneath it. I pull out my drawers and dump them into the box. I then grab the pictures that I have around. I look at them and just frown. Almost all of them are of me and John. I pull them out of the frames and rip them up. I throw them in the trash and let out a sigh. It feels so nice to do that. I look at the 3 pictures that weren't of me and him. One is of me and my family, one is of me and Ben with Aunt Ann and Uncle Joe, and the last one is one that I don't pay attention to. It's from my 12th birthday. I had a party with my friends at home but Aunt Ann wanted me to have a fun southern party with my second family. It has Bo and Me, who are covered in mud, then Luke, Daisy, and Ben standing around us trying not to get mud on them. I wish I paid more attention to it. That was one of the best days. We were all standing outside and Bo randomly tackles me into a mud pit. We were completely covered. Aunt Ann was not happy because she's the one that would have to clean out clothes. I laugh as I remember that time. I lay the frames on the top and lay the box on top of my desk. I stand up and look around. I had everything. I pick the box up and walk to the door. I look one last time. I feel so much better now that I know that I don't have to come here ever again. I open it and walk straight to the elevator. I don't pay any attention to anyone. I don't want to tell anyone the reason. I make it to my truck without having to talk to anyone. I lay the box from my office beside me in the cab. I pull out of the garage and head to the highway.

I sit at the light waiting to turn onto the highway. Last time I'll be here. I look at my watch and it's 4 o' clock. I should be at Wilmington in 45 minutes. I light turns green and I am on the highway. Good bye Columbus, hello Hazzard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good. Review.<strong>


	8. A new look

**Well this wasn't expected to take too long. Sorry for it.**

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

><p>I drive in on the northwest side of town. It's so beautiful to see the scenery change. I turn and go past the library. I get to the light at Locust St. I go straight to Main. I've missed these roads. I turn and head east till I get almost to the big turn that leads to all the shops. I turn right before I get there. I then turn one more time to get to Lawnview Drive. I park in the driveway of a white one story house. I hop out of the truck after turning off and walk to the front door. I ring to door bell and wait. The door opens and an old lady stands looking at me.<p>

"Howdy do my kin." I say. I never speak like this but it just seemed fun to say it.

"Kendra!" Aunt Ann opens the door and tackles me in a hug. "What are ya doin' here? Ya weren't supposed to visit till tomorrow."

"Well I'm heading down south."

"But ya just came up." She raises an eye brow at me.

"John broke up with me and I realized that I'm happier down south. So I have Uncle Jesse's truck with things that I need for now till I find my own house."

"Well that's just crazy. But I'm glad you're deciding on something that makes ya happy."

"Thanks Aunt Ann." I hug her again.

"Come on in. Settle down. I bet ya need to rest from your long trip." I walk in and it's a lot like the Duke house. I walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch. Aunt Ann joins me.

"Jesse, Daisy, and the guys really would like a visit from ya two." I tell her.

"Yah, we know. We've been thinking of it and tryin' our best."

"That's good. They just wanted me to tell ya." We sit without saying anything for a minute. "Ya know, I really should head back. I've got pictures that will be in Hazzard any day now and I don't want Bo to get them."

"Why not?"

"Because they're of something that I got Bo to do."

"Like what?"

I smile to myself. I tell her the whole story of the race and our wagers. Then about the Boar's Nest and the dress. She laughs hysterically.

"Really?"

"Yep. All true." I look at the clock on the wall. "I really should get goin'." I stand up from the couch.

Aunt Ann does the same as me. "Before ya leave I want to do something for ya."

"Like what?"

"How 'bout a makeover. Give ya a whole different haircut." I look at her like she's crazy. But she's right. I need a fresh look.

"Okay." I let out a sigh as I say it.

"Great." She jumps off the couch and pulls me up. "Ya can follow me and I'll pay for it all." She drags me outside.

I hop in the truck as she gets in her car that was still in the garage. I pull out of the drive way and wait for her to do the same. I follow her to the other end of town to a hair salon that was in what used to be a house. We park in the front and I follow her inside. It looked up-to-date but looked rustic. Aunt Ann grabs my arm and drags me to a station.

"Hello Stacia." She says to a blond haired woman who was writing in a planner.

"Hey Ann. Something wrong?" Stacia says back.

"Nah. My niece is in town and told me she quit her job. So I thought ya can give her a new look."

Stacia looks at my hair and I can tell that she was thinking. "I think I can do it. Have a seat."

I sit down and she lays an apron over me. "I don't want a new hair color. I like the color. So just a cut." I didn't want to have a completely different hair color. I loved the color it is now.

"Alright." She starts to wet my hair and asks for me to take my glasses off. I do that and just know that she wanted to do that so I couldn't see what she was doing.

* * *

><p>"Done." Stacia says. It seemed like it took hours but I guess it was only 20-30 minutes. She pulls the apron off and I put my glasses back on. I stare into the mirror with my jaw to the ground. I looked so different. I had side bangs, layers and it went to just below my shoulders. It looked great.<p>

"I love it." I turn and face Aunt Ann. She looked at me like it wasn't even me.

"You look beautiful." She stands up, walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks."

"I went with something that was different. It's not the style that's in right now but I thought you could be the one to set it."

I stand up and give Stacia a hug. "I will definitely be doin' that. Thank you."

"No problem. And don't worry about it Ann. It's on me."

I turn to her and see that she was pulling out some money. "No. I have to pay."

"There's no need. It's fine."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Stac. See ya in a few weeks." We turn and walk out the door.

I walk to Jesse's truck and Aunt Ann follows. I turn and find her right behind me. "You really do look beautiful. You were hidin' under that boring hair."

"You're right. I was. It was just always easier to have it like that." It made all my mornings fast and easy. I look at my watch and see that it was getting late. "I think I should start my drive back to Hazzard."

Tears weld up in her eyes. She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I guess so. Be careful."

"I always am. I know the way thanks to you and I know what to avoid."

"Great. We'll try and get down there soon."

"Great." I open the truck door and hop in. "Love ya."

"Love ya too." She waves to me as I start to drive off. The last time I'll drive these roads for a long time.

* * *

><p>Back to Hazzard. I feel so better after coming back. I drive straight to the post office in hope that the pictures are done and Bo hasn't gotten to them. I park in front of the office, turn off the truck and walk in.<p>

"Hey Miz. Tisdale. Did the pictures come in?" I asked as I pull out my ID.

"Sure did." She turned around and grabbed a big envelope. I grab a number as she turns back to me. "Number one."

"Right here." I hand her the number and my ID. She studies it for a minute then hands it back to me with the envelope. "Here ya go darlin'. Hope they turned out the way you wanted them."

I give her a big smile as I put my ID away. "I know they did." I grab the envelope and turn to walk out. "Bye."

I walk to the truck and put the envelope under my bag. That was done, but now I need to find a job. I need a newspaper. I look around and see Cooter in the garage. I bet he has a paper. I walk over and Cooter just finishes the car he was working on. He looks up and his jaw drops.

"Hey Coot. I was wondering if ya had a paper from Atlanta." He still had his mouth open. He was so shocked at my look. He nods and heads into the office.

"Who's that pretty thing standing there?" I knew that voice.

I turn around and Bo's jaw instantly drops. Luke walks up behind him and does the same. "That pretty thing is the girl you think of as a sister."

They keep staring and can't do anything. "Here ya go." I turn and Cooter has a paper held out to me. He still has a surprised look on his face and I try to keep from laughing.

"Thanks." I grab it and turn back to the guys. "See you two at home." I say as I walk past them.

I walk to the truck, get in and start laughing. They all looked so funny. I see them talking in the garage and I laugh more. I put the paper in my purse and start up the truck. I can't wait to see Daisy and Jesse's reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I did have a different ending for it but it didn't save. So that is what ya get. Can't promise when the next chapter will be up.<strong>


End file.
